carceralwarfandomcom-20200214-history
Cassandra Salvatrice
Cassandra Salvatrice, most famously, was the only known daughter of Rossella Salvatrice, the last President of the Greater Italian Republic. It was for this reason that she was famous, and thus garnered much unwanted attention from the Italian Republic. The arguably most important part about her, however, was the fact that she managed to work as a spy, infiltrator, and sabotager- a government agent. The government quietly praised her abilities before the outbreak of the 5th World War, finding her place anywhere from anti-government groups to neo-religious organizations. Given her tough girl nature, attitude, and mild superiority complex, this would be considered a surprise to those who did not know this Italian well. Then again, her ability and general will to work alone have given her an edge that most do not have. With the death of Rossella and her nation in danger, 30 year old Cassandra Salvatrice has responded with a vow of vengeance. Despite having not previously demonstrated much interest in her mother, politics, or a real religious view, the loss hit her hard. Not only was it an attack on her honor (as well as Italy's and the Salvatrice name), it destablized the nation she fought for, and she lost the one person who had the patience to raise her. This is of course on the long list of things that Cassandra will never admit... Appearance Cassandra stands about 5' 8" at 135 pounds with a well-distributed athletic build, as most agents are expected to have such. She does still have some slight marks from her childhood but efforts have been taken to cover them up for the sake of not having too many distinguishing marks. When not in disguise, her long blonde hair and strong blue eyes are especially notable. The (now rare) instances in which she smiled were equally capable of lighting up a room or silencing it (as the latter meant she was planning something). Despite being 30, she seems younger when it comes to facial lining. Personality and Traits She has a sense of entitlement, only partially from the fact that her mother was the president of the Italian Republic. Salvatrice firmly believed that her hard work and perserverance earned her a spot, and that her skills were particularly notable (not quite a lie). She wasn't afraid to boast about them. It was also a fairly firm belief that the Greater Italian Republic deserved to retain its place at the top. Thus, she was quite confident, grinning when displaying certain bits of superiority. Some of these skills went beyond her ability to infiltrate and kill those that jeopordized her, demonstrated by a near 100% success rating. Although she'd rarely show off about it or make a big deal, Cassandra had quite a database when it came to foreign affairs, government, and relations as well. As a result, she also understands a wide variety of languages and dialects. Her emphasis was more so on actions and the results- "the end justifies the means." One could also argue that Cassandra was rather hot-headed around those she knew she could handle or didn't need. It was "her way or the highway" when it came to the handling of missions, not to mention general affairs (hence family dinners being awkward). Making her snap is not unheard of. If it meant accomplishing her own mission, she'd tolerate others and work with them. Her true respect was reserved for very few people though. Despite generally displaying a serious nature when on the job, Cassandra is capable of lightening up and joking around when the time calls for it. Equipment Cassandra generally travels light. What seems consistent is her usage of multi-functioning handguns, hidden weaponry, and her specialized sunglasses. On ocassion, she also carries a sort of cross. The glasses are capable of adjusting to any environmental setting so the user can see, even in pitch blackness. It also functions as a scanner, data reader, and as a means of completely hiding the user's eyes. Most impressively, its so resilient that it can take a direct shot from a higher caliber and only crack (the force will still bother the user, however). The horizontal portion of the cross serves as a recorder, while the vertical is capable of administering poison through the use of needle or be used for the purpose of stabbing. On some occassions it has been used as a garrote, given that the material the necklace it's made of is made of very resilient material, and can also be used to give the user an extra foot of length. It can support up to 200 pounds normally. Quotes "Hello, Levy. My name is Cassandra Salvatrice. You killed my mother. Prepare to die." ''-Rehersal in her mind of what would be said when coming into contact with her mother's killer. ''"I've infiltrated more organizations in many places than your little inbred brain can count. The Carceral State won't be difficult." "God's on vacation. He left me in charge of your fate." "...Mentioning her ill guarantees you a ticket down the Styx." Category:Italy Category:European Union